


Hate in even the brightest of places

by Shitmanthatsucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Hate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi Chapter, Probably ooc because I can’t characterize, Semi Slow Burn, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Tags Contain Spoilers, ging hates leorio because reasons, ging is done, no beta we die like men, paraging, top Ging due to the fact I low key simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitmanthatsucks/pseuds/Shitmanthatsucks
Summary: Ging just needs some time off.Pariston is ready to ruin it for his own perverted purposes!
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 15





	Hate in even the brightest of places

· ·  ─────── · 𖥸 ·  ─────── · ·

The night was calmer then most, probably due to it being a Tuesday. Everyone who saw Ging walking down the street asked him about the incident yesterday. He was fuming, a rookie who had the audacity to punch him. Not only that, but that kid, **leorio** got an one up on him. He made his way to his usual bar, it was a short walk from the headquarters so it was his usual. He entered, pushing the old metal doors open, this place was the only place he could relax, with liquor in his hand and a girl to talk to. He sat down, the bartender on the shift recognized him, a regular and a two star pro hunter, you knew his name if you were from around here, or if you even liked hunters.

“The usual?” They asked with bored eyes.

“Yep” he paused before adding “ make it extra strong tonight, you know why.” Ging went back to getting mad about leorio.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when someone walked into the place, he shot his head back. _No no no no no it can’t be_. But it was, standing right next to him. Pariston. That bastard was sitting next to him, not even talking to him, just existing, and it was pissing him off. He was practically sparkling, some days he even looks like he’s sparkling because of his practically zero dirt “ _Ging if you come close to me I’m sanitizing every particle you get on my suit_ ” routine. Did he just not realize that the Zodiacs also went to this bar? Or was pariston stalking him again. Most likely the latter, he’s done it before Just to anger him more them .

· ·  ─────── · 𖥸 ·  ─────── · ·

He ordered a drink, he was on his fourth, at this point a bit tipsy, finally to the point to talk to the man next to him.

“So..” he paused, his mind was more foggy then usual tonight. “Uhh what brings you in here? I haven't seen you around here.”

“Well, Ging i wanted to see how you’re doing after getting hit in the face by that rookie, **Leorio** was his name, Right?” Pariston said it in such a condescending tone, the sweetness in his voice nothing more than a veil to the malice he meant by that statement, Pariston knew it would anger him, and so he purposely did it, as if his one purpose was to get ging to yell at him in public again.

Ging brushed it off, surprisingly used to Pariston’s bullshit, well at least in a place like this. 

“Well i'm doing fine, I know you’re here for something else, so just _cough it up._ ” 

Pariston replied with “well why would you say that? I’m just trying to check up on a old friend.” there it was again, the teeth with every single one of his words, sweet as honey but as double sided as the night and day, once you hear him you just instantly know, even without an aura that _he's dangerous_.

Ging, on his sixth glass of whisky was not taking any of his bullshit, none of his fake smiles, or his stupid fucking smile and his drunken moments seeming more and more erotic in a fucked up sense.

He grabbed pariston’s tie, and pulled him close, close enough he could feel pariston’s breath on his, he could smell the overpriced vodka he ordered, and whispered through clamped teeth “well if it’s nothing wrong then get the fuck out of my sight.”

Pariston allowed Ging to pull him around “ah- ah aye Ging ok ok” Ging could tell it was all fake, the fear in his eyes was nothing more then getting his way

** And he hated it. **

· ·  ─────── · 𖥸 ·  ─────── · ·

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I hoped you liked it, please comment and like if you enjoyed. I had so much fun with this first chapter and I hoped you liked it ٩(^‿^)۶


End file.
